


Delayed Gratification

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Now? Now you listen to me?"
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> We veered off course from the prompt a bit (which ended up happening quite often with these drabbles) and we're wandering into nsfw territory 😏 Enjoy!

“Would you just fucking listen to me for two minutes!” John had enough. Their argument had been going in circles for hours now, though Roger had been in a shitty mood all week. 

“Make me,” Roger bit out. 

The room suddenly fell quiet, Freddie and Brian exchanged glances, waiting to see how John would react to Roger's attitude. His eyes darkened as all his attention zeroed in on Roger, who had the decency to cast his gaze to the floor. 

“Bedroom, _now_. You have five minutes to be ready for me. Understand?” 

Roger nodded, knowing exactly what the instructions meant, and scurried away wordlessly, leaving John in the sitting room to take a deep breath and get his temper under control. 

* * *

“Are you going to choose to listen to me now, Roger?” John said cooly.

Roger snivelled into the mattress with a nod. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you,” John’s strong hand came down on Roger’s sore and reddened bottom with a deafening smack. 

Roger whimpered as the force drove him forward, but he made sure to keep his hips up the way John had commanded, even though his thighs quivered with the effort. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” To his own ears, Roger’s voice sounded a million miles away. 

He’d lost track of how long they’d been there, of how many times John’s hand came down on him. His head was dizzy with the addictive mix of pain and pleasure that had been building up inside of him and his straining cock hung hard and heavy between his legs. Roger was desperate for relief, but he didn’t dare disobey John’s orders. Not this time. 

John, who had been standing at the foot of the bed to deliver Roger’s punishment, grabbed his hips roughly and pulled him against his clothed erection. Roger hissed when the roughness of John’s jeans scraped against his beaten ass, causing the delicious burn to intensify. John reached down to finally wrap his elegant fingers around Roger’s neglected cock and stroked roughly. Once. Twice. Three times. 

A filthy groan escaped Roger’s mouth and he couldn’t help the stutter of his hips in John’s hand. John immediately stopped touching him and Roger’s whine bordered on another sob. 

“Need to come,” Roger begged, “Please, Sir.”

John answered without hesitation, “Only good boys get to come. Have you been a good boy, Roger?”

“No, Sir,” Roger admitted in a broken whisper. 

“That’s right, you’ve been a brat. Throwing fits in the studio, arguing with us, fucking off on your own and leaving us to worry.” John delivered another smack with each of the points he rattled off. 

“I’m s-sorry, Sir. I’ll be good, I promise,” Roger would do anything for John to give him relief. 

“Yes, you will be.” John agreed, “Because I’m not letting you come today.” 

Roger’s stomach sank at John’s words and he let out a choked cry, tears flowing down his cheeks. Yet somehow, the hot arousal in his stomach burned brighter than ever. John took no pity on him as he continued,

“That’s what happens when you behave like a brat. But if you’re good maybe I’ll let you come tomorrow night.”

* * *

Of course, Roger’s punishment didn’t stop John from chasing his own pleasure and spilling himself down Roger’s throat. He then gathered his teary-eyed boy in his arms and ran his hands along his back while kissing praises into his hair,

“You took that so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Was I good?” Roger asked quietly, his voice still strained. 

“Yes, you were so good, baby boy. And if you keep being good and don’t touch yourself, you’ll get a very nice reward tomorrow.” 

Roger hummed and buried his head deeper into the crook of John’s neck. There was a soft tap at the door and Freddie and Brian walked in. They set to work, helping John with the aftercare. Freddie gently worked some cooling lotion into Roger’s already bruising bottom while Brian got some extra blankets ready for Roger to cocoon in. The four of them settled in their bed together, with Roger carefully tucked between John and Freddie. 

“How are you feeling, love?” Brian asked. 

“Mm, good.” Roger murmured. Though he was still hard and needy, the adrenaline was quickly draining out of his body and soon sleep overtook him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
